lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lostpedia-Interview:Dustin Watchman
:Rbfskywalker und Sam McPherson sind für dieses Interview verantwortlich. --------------- Dustin Watchman ist ein Schauspieler, der in den ersten vier Staffeln von Lost die Rolle des Scott spielt. Er war außerdem das Stunt-Double für Matthew Fox. Die folgenden Fragen wurden von Mitgliedern der Lostpedia eingesandt und per E-Mail gestellt. --------------- Lostpedia: Siehst Du Dir die Serie im Fernsehen an? Ich warte lieber, bis die Folgen auf DVD veröffentlicht werden, dann sehe ich mir alle an, damit ich mehr Hinweise auf einmal sammeln kann. Normalerweise schaue ich jeden Abend eine Episode oder zwei - oder drei lacht - vor dem Einschlafen. Lostpedia: Bist Du ein Gelegenheits-Zuschauer oder ein ernsthafter Fan? Ich würde mich schon als Fan bezeichnen, aber ich beschäftige mich nicht mit allen Kleinigkeiten. Wenn ich verstehe, worum es geht, bin ich zufrieden. Lostpedia: Hast Du einen Lieblingscharakter, eine Lieblingsepisode etc.? Ich finde, alle Charaktere sind super, wie sie sind. Es ist schwierig zu sagen, wer mein Favorit ist, weil ich die Schauspieler vom Set her kenne und weiß, inwiefern sie ihren Rollen ähnlich sind oder sich von ihnen unterscheiden. Deshalb weiß ich, wer sich wirklich anstrengen muss, um seinen Charakter glaubwürdig zu spielen. (Ben, zum Beispiel, ist soooo sic böse, aber Michael Emerson ist soooo sic nett. Er spielt diese Rolle sehr eindrucksvoll.) Lostpedia: Wie bist Du dazu gekommen, bei Lost zu arbeiten? Ich habe schon während meiner Schulzeit in verschiedenen Serien als Statist mitgespielt, und als Lost begann, habe ich drei Wochen am Stück, sechs Tage pro Woche am Pilotfilm mitgearbeitet. Meine Lehrer haben mich dabei unterstützt und ich habe meine Hausaufgaben drei Wochen lang alleine gemacht. Ich habe mich sogar drei Wochen lang selbst unterrichtet. Es ist nicht immer leicht, das zu tun, was man sich wünscht. Dann kam die Rolle des Scott Jackson, danach gehörte ich als Double für Matthew Fox in Vollzeit zur Crew. Ich nehme die Dinge, wie sie kommen. Lostpedia: Christian Bowman hat uns erzählt, dass es eine große Verwechslung während der Dreharbeiten gab. Obwohl seine Rolle die des Steve war, hat er die Leiche der Person gespielt, die von jedem Scott genannt wurde. Mit welchem von diesen beiden Charakteren identifizierst Du Dich und findest Du, dass sich Deine Rolle im Verlauf der Serie verändert hat? In meinem Vertrag steht, dass ich Scott Jackson spiele, also ist das meine Geschichte. Ja, da gab es eine Verwechslung zwischen dem Drehbuch und dem tatsächlichen Dreh, und der Witz über die Verwechslung von Scott und Steve trat dadurch auch im wirklichen Leben auf. Natürlich wünscht sich kein Schauspieler, dass ihm so etwas passiert, aber ich bin zufrieden damit, wie sich am Ende alles entwickelt hat. Das Leben ist schön. Lostpedia: Hast Du Dir eine Hintergrundgeschichte für Deine Rolle ausgedacht? Wie würdest Du seine Beziehung zu Scott (oder Steve) beschreiben? Ist unsere Hintergrundgeschichte nicht die, dass wir wegen irgendeiner Sache bei unserer Arbeit einen Urlaub in Australien gewonnen hatten? Hmm... Ich dachte immer, das wäre es. Wenn die DVDs zu Staffel 4 draußen sind, schaue ich mir alle 4 Staffeln an und bringe mich auf den neuesten Stand. Lostpedia: Bist Du eigentlich enttäuscht, dass Du nur so wenige Zeilen Text sprechen durftest, obwohl Dein Charakter so oft erwähnt wird? Mehr Text wäre großartig, aber ich will mich nicht beschweren. Mehr Geld wäre super, aber damit hat wohl jeder im Leben zu kämpfen lacht. Mehr Sendezeit wäre auch nicht schlecht, weil ich gerne über mich selbst im Fernsehen lache. Zwischendurch habe ich mal gedacht, dass die Produzenten den Fehler der Verwechslung ausbügeln wollten, indem sie den Namen Scott nach seinem Tod ein paar mal öfter erwähnen ließen, aber das hat sich nie bestätigt. Lostpedia: Kannst Du uns eine interessante Geschichte von den Dreharbeiten erzählen? Eines Tages arbeitete ich mit einem Kollegen zusammen, dem Double von Terry O'Quinn. Wenn wir beide uns unterhalten, ist das, als ob da zwei Kabarettisten miteinander reden. Wir haben uns über jede Kleinigkeit totgelacht und konnten einfach nicht damit aufhören. Wir haben anderen Crew-Mitgliedern, die um uns herum gearbeitet haben, zugehört und ihre Worte in einen anderen Kontext verdreht, und das war einfach urkomisch. Wir mussten heulen, weil wir so gelacht haben. Ich habe seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr so gelacht. Ich werde aber nicht verraten, worüber genau... Lostpedia: Mit wem aus der gesamten Crew hängst Du am liebsten ab? Wer sind Deine Kumpel am Set? Am Set bleibe ich meistens alleine. Jeden Morgen, nach dem üblichen "Hallo" und "Wie geht's?", setze ich normalerweise meine Kopfhöhrer auf oder hole das Sudoku-Buch raus. Man hat viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was man nach der Arbeit oder in seiner Freizeit noch erledigen muss. Es ist ziemlich schön, dafür bezahlt zu werden, damit Du Dir darüber Gedanken machen kannst, was Du später tun musst/willst. Lostpedia: In welche Richtung soll sich Dein Charakter in der Zukunft entwickeln, wenn es nach Dir geht? Ehrlich geagt: ich weiß überhaupt nicht, ob Scott jemand wieder zurück kommen wird. Es wäre schön zu sehen, wie er zurück kommt und seine Abwesenheit damit erklärt, dass er auch ein Zeitreisender ist oder sowas. Die Zukunft wird es zeigen... Lostpedia bedenkt sich bei Herrn Watchman dafür, dass er sich die Zeit genommen hat, dieses Interview mit uns zu machen. ---------------